Hollows and Nightmares: Seireitou Hyuga vs Minkai Zokatakei
Prologue "You.. monster! What are you?!" the soldier said, dying at his feet. "Me? I am..... Zokatakei.. Minkai.." Minkai said, stabbing the man in the heart. "Where is the fragment? I know there is one nearby. I can sence it." Minkai said. "Where is it, where is it?! thought Seireitou as he looked for the Soul Edge fragment. At last, he found something shiny on the rock close by. "Finally, i found it" said seireitou as he took the frgment out of the rock. "HEHE, i beat you Minkai!" said seireitou laughing. Confrontation Minkai closed his eyes. "Whoever has it is stro.... wait, the spiritual energy.. only....." Minkai said as he opened his eyes. Minkai started walking into the forest. "Seireitou Hyuga" Minkai said as he continued walking. Seireitou jumped out of a tree, "Hey Minkai, its been a while" said seireitou as faced him forwardly. "What good is it to you? Hand it over. I have no time for your foolish kid games." Minkai said. "Oh, this" said seireitou holding out the fragment he found. "I was told to find one in order to study it and more of its orgins, sorry, but i need it so, yeah, you cant have it" said seireitou. "Unless, your man enough to take it from me" said seireitou smiling. "Minkai took Soul Edge from his back and dissapeared. Seireitou tensed, expecting a hit. Hours went by, and Minkai did not come back. Seireitou began to leave when suddenly he was stabbed strait through the heart. "Give me the shard." Minkai said. The clone disappeared, and seireitou stood atop of Soul Edge. "Come on, is that all you've got, you had hours to do something" "That... oh yeah, I fell asleep." Minkai said, smiling. "Oh, and give me that shard, or else..." Minkai said. Minkai lifted his sword up, sending Seireitou skyward. An arrow hit Seireitou on the back. "Or else..." Kenai said, notching another arrow to her bow. "Heh, 2 against one's not fair, but then again Minkai counts as half, well, whatever" said seireitou. He focused his Chidori Nagashi at Kenai, knocking her out cold and possibly paralyzed her permanently. "Anyway, Minkai, your next" said seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou, and muttered "Burn down the gates of divinity, KyuubiTaishou!". KyuubiTaishou entered its Shikai form. He yelled KatonGetsuga, blasting Minkai with a large amount of red/orange chakra in the form of a fang and caused a large gash all over Minkai's upper body and continued to blast Minkai. "Kenai posseses a fragment of he own. Do not take her lightly." Minkai said as Kenai slowly rose, though badly injured. Kenai dissapeared in a bust of flame. "Against you, however, she stands no chance. Fine, if you want a one on one, then let's fight! If I win, you hand the fragment over. If I lose..... I will quit alchahol... for a year. I am that sure of my victory." Minkai said, grinning. "So waddaya say, you up for it?" "Well, while i doubt you'll promise to stop drinking for a year, even for a day, fine, if you win, you can have your precious shard, but, if i win, you have to do a drunken monkey dance infront of the entire Leaf Village, when everyone can see you and, i can do some "research" on Kenai, deal?" said seireitou preparing to fight. "Ah, c'mon Seireitou, who wins there? As for Kenai, fine, no arguments. Fine, your challenge is accepted." Minkai swung his sword around, cleaving trees. "Alright then, we have a deal" said seireitou, getting in his battle formation. The Battle Begins Seireitou stuck Minkai with a powerful KatonGetsuga